Insurgent Pick-Up Custom
|related = Insurgent Pick-Up Insurgent Technical Custom |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck Digital (needles) Van Digital (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = insurgent3 |handlingname = INSURGENT3 |textlabelname = INSURGENT3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = Boat Trailer Trailer (small) Anti-Aircraft Trailer |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom is a custom variant of the Insurgent Pick-Up featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning. Description The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom was originally introduced as a mission-only vehicle that can be driven by the player as a bunker sell delivery vehicle. However, as of August 1st, it becomes available for all players. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom is a modifiable Light Armored Personnel Vehicle (LAPV) that is inspired by the line of tactical armored vehicles, particularly the RPV, using the exact same fenders, rear pick-up bed, external roll-bar application to the rear, and general body shape. The vehicle retains the exact same design and properties as the regular Insurgent Pick-Up, except that a tow-hitch is added. It also allows for armor options that includes a single front turret shield or front and rear turret shields. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Performance-wise, it performs the same as its normal counterpart, as well as the unarmed Insurgent, albeit with a slightly higher revving, and a rather unique turbo engine sound will be present if the vehicle is fitted one. *The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom comes equipped with the corresponding , which has devastating power against pedestrians and unarmored vehicles, making it a good choice for an escort vehicle. The vehicle is able to kill most NPCs and players in one to two hits and take down most helicopters or vehicles in less than twenty. The second option is a mounted three-barreled .50 caliber Minigun, which behaves like many mounted miniguns found on other vehicles. Although not very powerful as powerful as its counterparts, the higher fire rate is markedly more effective than the default machine gun. * The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom can be equipped with additional Armor Plating that will primarily affect the windows and the gunner position. Adding any Armor Plating will take away the ability for occupants to use throwable weapons, and none of the upgrades render the glass bulletproof. ** Light Armor Plating primarily seems to have only light cosmetic differences. ** Medium Armor Plating adds grills that obscures the windows and adds protective armor plates on the turret, which improves the gunner's protection from gunfire. ** Heavy Armor Plating adds plates on the windows which constricts the openings in the windows that, although removing the occupants ability to use any drive-by weapons, makes it harder for gunfire to get through. The gunner also has additional armor plating behind the hatch. GTA Online Overview Insurgent Custom= |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = }} |-| Machine Gun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.147 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 410 RPM |observed_ammo = Box Magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging Handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Minigun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.05 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 1,200 RPM |observed_ammo = Box magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery InsurgentPickupCustom-GTAO-front-cannon2.png|Insurgent Pick-Up Custom with a custom .50 cal Minigun. (rear quarter view) InsurgentPickUpCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The on the Rockstar Games Social Club. InsurgentPickUpCustom-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Promotional advert. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom will appear in the bunker weapon sell jobs as the delivery vehicle. This particular version appears with barred windows, a front shield and optional rear shield on the turret, as well as a unique green camo livery. This version will also carry the weapon storage box on the back. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Insurgent Pick-Up in the Mobile Operations Center vehicle workshop, for $202,500. The conversion automatically installs a Tracker on it, able to make this a Personal Vehicle. This method cannot be done in Benny's Original Motor Works or in the Custom Auto Shop from Office Garages unless the truck is already converted. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite the minigun option being chambered for .50 BMG (12.7x99mm) rounds, it has the same damage and stopping power as most miniguns (which are based on gatling guns chambered for 7.62mm rounds). *If the vehicle is fitted with an armor upgrade, the hook eyes seen on either windshield side borders will have pins attaching the windshield armor. See Also *Insurgent Pick-Up - Standard version introduced in the Heists Update. *Insurgent - Unarmed version introduced in the Heists Update. *Technical Custom - Another armed modifiable vehicle introduced in the same update. References Navigation }} es:Insurgent Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:All wheel drive vehicles